You Get Me Wrong
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Tidak apa kalau Shino memang jadian dengan Haruno itu, yang penting dia masih bisa berteman dengan Shino. Itu membuat matanya panas dan berair. Kiba tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh. Paling tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis lantaran Haruno merebut posisinya dari Shino. Kiba mengkerjap. "Ya. Pacaran. Kamu nembak Haruno, dia terima dan kalian berdua... pacaran."


_Shino Aburame. _

Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian mendengar satu nama itu? Cowok tinggi berkaca mata hitam yang misterius? Atau cuma cowok delapan belas tahun pada umumnya yang meski terlihat membatasi dirinya dari dunia luar, namun sebenarnya dia cukup memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya?

Atau, apa?

Mendengar satu nama itu, Kiba Inuzuka, memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Pertama seperti kaget, kemudian berpikir, lalu kebingungan harus memberi deskripsi apa mengenai cowok teman dari sekolah dasar itu.

Bagi Kiba, Shino adalah cowok yang misterius. Bahkan jauh lebih misterius daripada bungsu Uchiha yang sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dari laki-laki Aburame itu. Pendiam. Entah mengapa, diamnya Shino berbeda dengan diamnya Sasuke.

Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya yang susah ditebak. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dibaca dari ekspresi wajahnya. Shino sangat pintar menyembunyikan rahasia di balik otak cerdasnya.

"Kau kenal Shino-san?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Kiba langsung memasang wajah tidak suka dan sedikit terganggu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Kiba ketus. "Aku tidak suka cara kau menyebut namanya. Terdengar seperti..." Kiba berpikir, sepertinya, kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya yang berubah serius dan sedikit ditekuk.

"... Kau dekat dengan Shino."

Oh, wah—jadi begitu.

Ada ekspresi lain yang dimunculkan wajah cowok pencinta binatang, khususnya anjing ini. Kikuk ketika mengatakan nama Shino. Dan dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia kurang suka dengan itu. Cemburu, mungkin.

"Dan, _hey_, aku tidak cemburu, ya."

Wow—dia benar-benar cemburu, bahkan hanya dengan ada orang yang menanyakan apa kau kenal Shino atau seperti apa Shino itu. Padahal pertanyaan itu wajar ditujukan bila orang ingin berteman, kan?

Jadi benar gossip yang bilang kalau Kiba Inuzuka, si pengharum nama klub basket sekolahnya menyimpan rasa—suka kepada si cowok misterius pemelihara serangga dan reptil itu.

Itu, dan sekarang gossip ini semakin menyebar dan hangat untuk diperbincangkan.

.

* * *

**_You Get Me Wrong._**

* * *

.

Suasana hati Kiba siang ini kurang baik. Entah karena apa, tapi sejak tadi pagi dia mencak-mencak tidak jelas kepada siapapun. Bahkan seorang guru piket yang menyapanya juga kena sasaran.

Diperburuk ketika tidak sengaja Kiba berpapasan dengan Shino yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Kiba sempat berhenti sebentar. Berniat untuk memutar arah menjauh dari Shino, karena kalau tidak, wajahnya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Pa-pagi," sapaan dari Kiba itu terdengar seperti terpaksa.

Dan Shino juga sepertinya tidak perlu repot-repot membalasnya dengan tulus juga. "Hn."

Kiba berdecak, lagi. Ini yang membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Shino jadi berubah semenjak dekat dengan anak baru dari kelas sebelah itu. Sakura Haruno, namanya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka dekat. Belakangan ini Kiba sering melihat Shino berbincang dengan Haruno ketika jam istirihata siang, apalagi mereka berdua sekelas. Dulu, sebelum Haruno pindah ke sana, Shino selalu rajin menjadi teman makan siang Kiba (setelah Naruto,) dia kantin atau atap gedung sekolah.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya Shino jauh lebih nyaman dengan Sakura dibanding dengan Kiba.

Dia tidak suka, dan Shino tidak tahu.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja?"

"Maksudnya?"

Dua plastik roti _anpan_ tergeletak kosong di atas meja kantin. Naruto yang duduk di depan Kiba menghela napas pendek. Agak bosan mendengar curhat teman sekelasnya yang permasalahannya itu-itu saja. Shino Aburame.

"Ya, bilang ke Shino kalau sebenarnya kau itu suka sama dia." Ujar Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

"U-ugh." Jus apel itu tidak masuk ke tenggorokan, melainkan ke korongkongan saat mendengar Naruto memberikan usulan (_tidak masuk_ _akal_) soal hal apa yang harus dilakukan Kiba untuk menyudahi kegalauan hati dia.

"Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin."

"Jadi menurutmu jauh lebih mungkin kalau Shino jadian sama anak baru itu, begitu?" Naruto meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong. Benar-benar kosong tanpa kuah yang tersisa. Tipikal orang seperti Naruto, penggemar ramen, tidak akan menyisahkan kuah ramen sedikitpun. "Begini Kiba, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shino tentang kau, kalau kau tidak berbicara dengannya."

Setelah bicara, dia membersihkan sela-sela giginya dengan sebatang lidi kecil yang disediakan di atas meja kantin.

Naruto benar, diam saja tidak membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Kiba seperti menjauhi Shino. Bagus kalau Shino menyadari itu, kalau tidak, Kiba harus berbuat apa?

.

.

.

Kiba pikir perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga.

Sejak dua hari ini, nasehat si pengoleksi pernak-pernik rubah itu terus bermain di pikiran Kiba. Seperti kaset rusak yang hanya memainkan lagu pada bagian itu-itu saja.

Dia sudah memantapkan tekatnya, dengan keberanian penuh dan rasa percaya diri yang dipupuk sebaik mungkin, Kiba ingin meluruskan semua_ permasalahan_ (kalau bisa dibilang begitu) dengan Shino.

Agar tidak ada lagi kerenggangan dihubungan mereka berdua. Padahal sejak sepuluh tahun berteman, tidak pernah sekalipun Kiba memberi jarak seperti ini dari Shino.

Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena murid baru itu, si Haruno.

"Shino!" Suara Kiba sudah lantang, dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dia berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Shino yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya, mungkin, Kiba tidak yakin dan tidak ingin tahu.

Suaranya yang tinggi menggema di koridor lantai dua, berebut dengan angin siang yang menghembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Kiba menunggu Shino menanggapi panggilannya.

Tapi dia hanya membalik badannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak seperti yang diharapkan Kiba, dia kecewa.

"Ada yang ini aku—"

"Shino-san."

Perkataan Kiba terpotong saat Haruno muncul dari belokan tangga di sana. Kiba berkenyit karena Shino yang tadi tidak menanggapi panggilannya, justru menjawab panggilan cewek itu.

"Ya?"

_Ugh._ Kiba mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, bahkan telapak tangannya memerah.

"Kau dicari oleh _sensei_. Oh, ada Kiba-san."

Dia tidak tahu, Haruno tidak tahu kalau Kiba tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu dan mengetahui bahwa posisinya sebagai teman dekat Shino mulai tergeser.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Shino baru ingat kalau kedatangan Kiba itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kiba sudah keburu mengurungkan niat itu jauh-jauh.

"Enggak jadi." Suara Kiba bergetar, dia menunduk. "Lupakan saja."

Kiba berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Shino yang melihat dia dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Shino ingin memanggil Kiba, ingin sekali. Hanya saja kalau dia memanggil Kiba dan Kiba berpaling, dia harus bilang apa.

.

.

.

"Duluan, ya."

Kiba mengangguk. Berpisah dengan Naruto di persimpangan dekat sekolah. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak pulang bareng dengan Shino. Padahal, sesibuk apapun salah satu diantara mereka, pasti ada yang menunggu untuk pulang bareng.

Huh!

Dan yang paling Kiba rindukan adalah Shino yang berdiri di depan kelasnya sembari memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Hampir seminggu tidak ada ritual itu.

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang teman pulang bareng Shino berubah jadi Haruno membuat Kiba panas. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok dan bisa mengobrol dengan lancar ketika berjalan di seberang sana. Kalau saja lampu tidak hijau, pasti Kiba sudah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Menarik si cewek berambut merah jambu itu, dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat.

Atau berteriak marah-marah sekencang mungkin seperti cewek yang mendapati pacarnya selingkuh.

Argh.

Pokoknya Kiba tidak suka, tidak terima.

Tidak apa kalau Shino memang jadian dengan si Haruno itu, yang penting dia masih bisa berteman dengan Shino. Itu membuat matanya panas dan berair. Kiba tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh. Paling tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis lantaran Haruno merebut posisinya dari Shino.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah lebih seminggu—delapan atau sembilan hari—Kiba dan Shino saling diam-diaman. Siapa yang tidak tahu, duo sahabat api dan air, bumi dan langit, minyak dan air, pokoknya orang yang pribadinya berbeda itu diam-diaman lebih dari seminggu lamanya.

Ini aneh.

Naruto mengkernyit. Memperhatikan Kiba mengikat tali sepatunya dengan ekspresi muram.

Tim basket mereka akan latihan, dan Kiba tidak boleh dalam suasana hati buruk seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada permainan kalau pikirannya terbagi dua. Sebagi kapten tim, Naruto harus mengambil langkah agar kemungkinan buruk itu tidak terjadi.

"Kiba."

Yang dipanggil cuma nengok beberapa centi saja.

"Aku enggak perduli permasalahan kau dengan Shino—" Kiba semakin mengkernyit "—Oke, aku perduli. Tapi, _please, _jangan buat permasalahan ini memperburuk permainanmu."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kiba.

"Halo?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, mengkibas-kibas kanan kiri tepat di depan muka Kiba karena dia belum memberikan tanggapan apapun. Biasanya selalu banyak bicara seperti Naruto.

"_Hell_. Itu enggak akan mungkin."

Yeah. Itu Kiba yang Naruto kenal. Kiba bangkit dari duduknya, mengkebas beberapa kali bagian belakang celananya sebelum memasukkan tas rangsel hitam ke dalam lokernya dan menutup pintu (agak membanting)—menghasilkan suara berdebam keras.

Naruto menyusul Kiba. Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Naruto merangkul pundak Kiba menuju lapangan olah raga _indoor_ sekolah mereka. Bersiap untuk latihan sebelum kejuaraan nanti.

Peluit terdengar, si pemain _center_ menangkap bola basket yang di lempar pelatih mereka. Memantulkan beberapa kali ke lantai sebelum mengoper ke temannya yang lain. Kemudian berakhir ke Naruto yang siap memberikan bola ke Kiba untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ring.

Posisi _shooting guard_ yang diterima Kiba tidak salah. Dia menerima itu karena jarang gagal memasukkan bola ke ring lawan.

Namun kali ini tidak, padahal posisinya bagus untuk mencetak _three point_.

"Kiba?"

_Damn!_

Kiba menggeleng. Frustasi karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

"Kau yakin enggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hn." Dia mengangguk. Mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan bagian kerah kaos basketnya sebelum berlari ke posisi semula.

Cowok pirang itu mengacungkan jempol ke pelatih mereka. Bola kembali di lempar dan permainan dimulai lagi. Kali ini lebih baik, Kiba tidak melakukan kesalahan saat memasukkan bola dan Naruto sedikit lega.

Cowok Inuzuka itu sudah memfokuskan pikirannya ke permainan. Melupakan sejenak sosok Shino Aburame yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya. Hah. Seharusnya Kiba tidak bersikap konyol hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Dia laki-laki. Seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah diam-diaman dengan Shino secepat mungkin.

_Aku bisa_, Kiba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sampai tidak sengaja matanya menangkap Shino berdiri di depan pintu gedung olah raga sembari membawa sesuatu. Seperti _papper bag_. Dan ada yang diajak Shino bicara.

Urgh!

Haruno lagi. Total semua konsentrasi Kiba menuju Haruno, apa-yang-dibicarakan-mereka-berdua, dan Shino.

Dia tersenyum, Shino. Padahal jarang sekali Shino menunjukkan senyuman kepada siapapun, bahkan Kiba sendiri. Tapi melihat senyuman Shino itu seperti ditampilkan tulus dari hati.

Kiba—semakin kecewa.

"Kiba awas!"

E-eh. Kiba tidak sadar ada bola basket yang menuju ke arahnya, hingga...

_Bugh!_

"Kiba!"

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Kiba rasakan saat baru sadar adalah pusing, separuh kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Eternit putih menjadi pemandangan yang menyambut kesadaran dia.

Matanya bergerak kemana-mana. Ternyata dia ada di ruang kesehatan.

Kiba baru ingat kalau dia pingsan setelah bola basket menghantam wajahnya. Dia beringsut duduk, tidak betah terlalu lama tiduran, padahal kepalanya masih pusing.

"Jangan dipaksain kalau enggak kuat."

Dia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

"Aku sudah enggak sakit lagi _sen—_" Kiba mengkerjap, tidak membayangkan kalau orang yang duduk di kursi beroda di samping kasurnya adalah Shino. Kemana pergi _sensei _yang biasanya menjaga ruangan kesehatan ini.

"Kau tidak biasanya begini." Shino memulai pembicaraan.

"Huh?"

"Yah—" dia mengangkat bahunya, "—Kau diam, menjauhiku, dan tumben sekali permainan basketmu buruk. Ada apa?"

Kiba tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia kembali tiduran di kasur, jemarinya mencengkram erat selimut putih yang sedari tadi melapisi tubuhnya. "Ini... Masalahku." Kiba tidak yakin.

"_Oke._"

"O-oke?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, aku enggak memaksa." Dan diam kembali menjadi pengisi diantara mereka berdua. Shino memutar pulpen hitam dengan jarinya, dan Kiba pura-pura sibuk memandang eternit.

Mungkin ini kesempatan Kiba untuk bicara dengan Shino, setelah sebelumnya selalu saja gagal. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Kiba memberanikan diri memanggil Shino.

"Shino."

Hn menjadi balasan untuk Kiba.

"Begini, kamu pacaran dengan Haruno itu?" Suara Kiba semakin memelan.

"Hah?" Shino tidak mengerti."Pacaran? Haruno? Maksudmu apa?"

Setelah sembilan hari, akhirnya Kiba bisa berbincang cukup panjang dengan Shino.

Kiba mengkerjap. "Ya. _Pacaran_. Kamu nembak Haruno, dia terima dan kalian berdua... _pacaran_."

Ada kekehan, itu membuat Kiba merona. Shino membekap mulutnya, takut tawanya meledak kalau mulutnya tidak di tutup. Malahan itu bikin Kiba jadi keki sendiri.

"Shino!"

Hah. "Oke, _oke_." Shino berdehem. Shino melepas senyum tipis untuk Kiba. Dia menarik kursi mendekat ke kasur Kiba. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu dengar tentang aku dan Haruno. Tapi kami berdua tidak pacaran, oke. _Tidak pacaran_." Penekanan di kata: _tidak pacaran_ yang terakhir.

Penjelasan itu tidak cukup bagi Kiba. Dia ingin lebih, kalau memang Shino tidak pacaran dengan Haruno, berarti dia tidak ada perasaan apapunkan untuk perempuan merah jambu itu?

_Aku suka kamu._

"Apa?"

"Huh?"

"Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

"E-enggak." Kiba panik, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut putih. _Shit_, wajahnya pasti sudah lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus saat ini. Dia keceplosan bilang suka ke Shino.

Shino melepas napas yang entah kenapa membebaskan beban di pundaknya. Tangannya menyentuh jemari tangan Kiba yang tidak disembunyikan selimut putih itu. Dia membungkuk, dan tampaknya Kiba tidak sadar kalau Shino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah dia.

"Kamu tahu, aku juga suka kamu, Kiba."

Mendengar pernyataan itu dari Shino, membuat Kiba langsung menarik selimut menjauh dari wajahnya. Dan,

_Cup._

Sebuah ciuman singkat diterima bibir Kiba yang—_yah, _masih _virgin_ diusia delapan belas tahunnya. Dia mendelik, tidak dapat membedakan apakah itu mimpi atau...

Kiba tidak berani menerka lebih jauh lagi.

"Kita pacaran." Itu kata Shino.

"Ha-hah?" Dan Kiba tidak paham.

"Kamu suka aku, dan aku suka kamu. Jadi kita pacaran." Shino menyambung perkataannya. "Kamu sendirikan yang tadi bilang begitu?"

"I-itu mana mungkin," Sepertinya Kiba tidak benar-benar keberatan dengan status pacaran yang dibilang Shino. Dia kembali menutupi wajahnya yang jauh lebih memerah dengan selimut ketika Shino yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya menyenandungkan tawa renyah.

_Aku suka kamu._

_Dan kita pacaran._

Dua kata itu menjadi kata favorit Kiba mulai saat ini, terlebih lagi Shino yang mengatakannya. Di balik selimut, dia mengembangkan senyum bahagia. Ini jauh dari apa yang Kiba harapkan.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

"Ah, itu."

Shino mengangguk.

"Yang aku tahu, sih, cowok tipe Kiba itu tidak suka dijual mahalin. Kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Kemudian, menggeleng.

"Begini, kau yang harus mengambil langkah. Bilang suka, atau mau enggak jadi pacarku, pokoknya apa saja. Bukannya membiarkan Kiba menerka-nerka sendiri. Dia mudah patah hati dan menyerah, pasti."

Oh, begitu. Informasi baru untuk Shino.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ya, sudah jelaslah. Kau mesti cepat-cepat nembak dia, sebelum Kiba salah sangka dan semuanya semakin buruk."

Masukan yang bagus, Shino terima itu. Dia bisa sedikit tersenyum lega saat ini. Masukkan yang diberikan Sakura Haruno, _fujoshi_ akut terkenal di sekolahnya, memang bisa diandalkan untuk masalah romansa _same-sex_ Shino ini.

_Bugh!_

"Kiba!"

Shino dan Sakura menoleh serentak. Ada Kiba yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lapangan setelah bola basket mencium wajahnya. Itu membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan dan berlari kearah Kiba yang terkapar mengenaskan.

.

* * *

**Omake—**_**fin.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

—You Get Me Wrong—

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

** MikanKecil**

Warning: Standard Applied

**a/n: **Waaa—endingnya kenapa begini? Apakah kurang fluff? Maaf, ya. Mungkin karena ini ShinoKiba Mikan yang pertama jadi agak susah masukin ke ceritanya. Dan lagi, di fic ini memang diberatkan ke kegalauan Kiba yang ngerasa diacuhin sama Shino.

_Any suggestion and—or critics for this fic?_

Thank's,

Sign MikanKecil.


End file.
